


Pirate's Cove

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: The Jerrys only wanted to go back to how their lives used to be.





	Pirate's Cove

Children had always loved the Jerrys in Pirate's Cove. It was up the road, all by itself, but never empty. Because no humans worked there, they didn't need rest days, so the Android employees stayed up all year long. Kids would stop coming by 6 at night, so they usually closed at that time, but if a family came in later, they would allow their entrance.

A couple of years had passed since the amusement park had hired Androids, and it was on bankruptcy. The owners had no other choice than to close the park. No one would miss it anyway.

*******

Androids won a pacifist Android uprising. They were now free. Hundreds of Jerrys were killed by the military, even if they hadn't participated in any of those activities. They just hid in the comfort of each other. 

The first thing the remaining Jerrys decided to do after it was to reopen the Pirate's Cove. They really missed to see children smile. They looked at the past with nostalgic eyes, hoping it would all go back to how it used to be.

*******

The park was a success. Human and Android children alike loved it. Just as if nothing had happened.


End file.
